Izaya and Shizuo Kidnapped?
by Tekie Scythe
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo one shot!


The blonde was walking down the street and he knew the brunette was right behind him. He was determined not to let him get under his skin today. The brunette yelled out but it was not to him. He turned around to see someone put something on his month. When the brunette went limp, four people slapped something on his face and he passed out.

…

Izaya wakes up to find himself hand cuffed to the person who wants to kill him the most Shizu-chan. "What the hell?"  
>Shizuo hears someone say something and wakes up, "huh?"<br>The blonde and brunette looked around and saw an all white room with nothing in it but a steal-bar door at the far left side.  
>"Shizuo can you break the bars"<br>"What? Say it slowly my head is spinning."  
>"Can...You...Break...The...*points*...Bar...On The...Door"<br>"Too dizzy"  
>Next a speaker cuts on, a harsh voice speaks.<br>"Welcome to the Fight House, here we fight the strongest and craziest people in Japan, but to keep things fun we have Shizuo drugged. Izaya you be sure to keep him alive so you don't have dead weight on your arm" Then laughing starts and the speakers cut off.  
>"Well that's just great your drugged and he said, 'fight house' I guess soon people will be coming through the door over there."<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing...just...stay...close"<br>"Why should I foll-"the blonde found himself on the floor.  
>"That's why"<p>

The door screeched and a large man with tats walk in with a small man handcuffed to him like the blonde and brunette. They walked closer and their legs tensed and they jumped towards where Izaya and Shizuo are standing. Shizuo kicked the big one on the left in the stomach making his appendix rupture. Izaya cut the smaller one on the right down the chest cutting a vane making him bleed out.

Now this continued for hours, till people stopped coming through the door, so they went in to another room and found themselves dodging projectiles. Shizuo's drugs started to wear off and Shizuo became more aware of Izaya getting himself hurt protecting him.

Izaya was only thinking of how to keep his ticket out alive long enough so they can escape. He stopped watching the walls. The next thing he feels is something go through his upper and lower chest. Izaya hits the floor.

"Uhh…"

"Flea? What happened?"

"Shi-"

The speaker cuts on again

"How does that feel Izaya does it hurt?" sick laughter goes on for minutes before cutting off.

"We have to get you to Shinra's house quick"

"Break…..a…..wall"

"Okay… This may hurt."

Shizuo picks up Izaya, who is now screaming out in pain, and walks towards a wall and the speakers cut on again.

"Try all you want no way you are strong enough to break the steel-"

Shizuo brings his free arm back and punches right through the steel wall and starts to 'rip' it away

"That's not possible…"

"Hee… hee… because… you… have… never… dealt… with… a… monster… like... Shizuo… before… hee… hee…"

Izaya passes out from the pain.

"Damn"

…

…

…

Shizuo runs into Shinra's house to find him laying on Celty.

Shinra starts to yell questions.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? Tom is looking for you, and the news station said that people saw you two be kidnapped yesterday! And what happened to Izaya why is he so pale?" He sees the blood dripping and his face becomes serious, "Bring him to the back room"

They walk to the back room where there is a hospital table and some metal tools. "Place him there, go wait outside, and I will begin"

He leaves the room but not without kissing Izaya on the head, "Live you stupid Flea or I will beat the hell out of you.

"Let's get started."

…

…

…

Izaya wakes up to find himself in a cold bed with Shizuo sleeping on his arm making it hurt. He looks around, taps the blonde, and kisses the blonde on the head when he wakes up, "An eye for an eye." Izaya busts out laughing, but soon stops when his body spasms out in pain.

The blonde's eyes open wide and his face turns red "Serves you right" But the blonde's eyes yell 'are you all right?'

Izaya just glares.

Celty holds out her cell 'are you all right?'

Izaya coughs out "Yes I'm fine."

Shizuo mumbles "I was going to ask that"

"Did you say something Shizu-chan?"

"No"

"Well I'm going to tell Shinra you woke up" The Dullahan walks out.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yesss"

"But-"

Izaya pressed his lips firmly against Shizuo's to silence him among other things.

"Wha...-"

He did it again, pulling Shizuo closer and closer so that they can deepen the kiss as much as possible, Shizuo starts to lift up Izaya's shirt when.

Shinra and Celty walked in.

Celty sticks out her cell 'Uhh… What is going on?'

"Nothing!" They both say together. They leave each other's space forcibly. Looking at the other and blushing.

Shinra looks at Shizuo, "Izaya should be up and moving around in no time," Looks over at Izaya,"You and Shizuo can play then." He says calmly.

Izaya throws a knife and Shizuo throws his chair, the Dullahan intercepts them both.

The blonde storms out and the brunette turns his head away.

"Well we won't see that again"

…

…

…

Izaya is walking in no direction in particularly but finds himself where he can sometimes find Shizu-chan, when he sees the other, the other and his friend see him. His friend says,"I will be here" but the blonde does not move, all he says is, "Let's go." His friend looks at the blushing blonde and asks, "What's up?"

Izaya cannot help but feel disappointed.

The brunette opens the house door, walks inside, locks all the doors, checks everywhere, and in his room he finds Shizuo.


End file.
